


Underestimating Your Enemies Is A Bad Idea

by mielipieli



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, like damn it take them seriously, people underestimating the normals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Dick and Roy are underestimated and I don't know. It kinda happened.





	

There was this new villain in town. He had robbed a few banks and the Titans had figured out his next target. They had attacked him, expecting a quick take-down. But he’d been prepared. For all of them. And now Dick and Roy were standing across from this guy with their friends’ unconscious bodies around them. And for some reason this guy just wasn’t prepared for them.

It had happened so often in their hero careers that the two of them had been underestimated - they were only human after all - and for some reason no one learned from it. This guy had had devices to cancel out the superpowers of all of their team mates and yet he thought just having super strength and a taser would be enough to deal with them. Dammit, they had survived in the hero business for so many years. Because they might not be the strongest but they were prepared and - more or less - smart about their actions. 

This guy had just acted so quickly and well prepared he had no trouble taking on six extremely strong superpowered people and then he had relaxed. Because what trouble could the human members cause? He was unconscious before he had finished his slow turn towards them.


End file.
